


5 Times Daisuke Lost his Shirt Live and 1 Time Ken Lost His

by LittleTaliMagpie



Series: Gamer/Streamer AU [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Cooking stream, Day At The Beach, Friends to Lovers, Gamer/Streamer AU, Grinding, Japanese cuisine, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Sick Character, Speedrunner Ken, Strip Poker, Vlogger Daisuke, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: Throughout their relationship, there have been times where Ken wonders if Daisuke is doing this on purpose. I mean, how else can he end up shirtless so often?
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Gamer/Streamer AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644697
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing this up over the course of the last week but I'm too busy to keep working on it tomorrow and wanted to give you guys something. So I decided to split this 5+1 into 6 chapters that I can upload separately and not worry about keeping you all waiting.
> 
> This is also going to be PoV alternating between Daisuke and Ken. I tried writing one of the parts/chapters from Ken's PoV and thought it was really fun and also refreshing, so I made the whole fic alternate between them lmao
> 
> Enjoy this first chapter! A bit shorter than the rest, I think; I really got into the later chapters so look forward to those :p
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. And if you spot any mistakes, let me know! <3

The doorbell rang and Daisuke perked up immediately, scrambling to get to the door. He held his camera aloft as he made his way there.

“You guys, we have a guest today! Can anyone guess who it is?” The chat sped up considerably, most people getting it right pretty quickly. Daisuke laughed. “Y'all're so smart! Hang on one second~” Daisuke unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal a very nervous-looking Ken. _‘Uh-oh, that doesn’t bode well…’_ Daisuke slapped a smile on. “You made it! Welcome, Kaiser!” 

Ken shifted a little, combing his hair with his fingers, though he froze when he caught sight of Daisuke. His eyes flicked down and he cleared his throat and dropped his hand. “Hey, Da-” His eyes flickered to the camera and he quickly corrected himself. “I mean, Noods.” His eyes wandered down again before he shook himself and met Daisuke’s eyes. Weird.

Daisuke ushered him inside, laughing a little. “Don’t worry, they already know my real name. If they hadn’t, they would’ve learned it when I met you back at the internet café, since Taichi- _senpai_ pretty much screamed it when he saw me, haha!”

Ken shook his head, smooth hair swaying with the motion. “I’d rather err on the side of caution anyway.” He sat on the couch as Daisuke made his way into the kitchen.

Daisuke nodded. “That’s fair, whatever you’re most comfortable with. What do you want to drink? Soda? Water? Juice?”

Ken hummed, running his finger along his shirt collar. “Do you have any _matcha_?”

Daisuke stared for a moment. “Kaiser, it’s the middle of summer, the rainy season’s barely ended and you want _hot tea_?!”

Ken fidgeted, blushing a little and staring down at his hands. “I prefer warm drinks regardless of the season.” After a moment of silence, Daisuke shrugged and dropped the subject, pulling out some green tea powder and setting the water to boil. He poured himself a glass of melon soda and leaned against the counter, making idle chatter with Ken as he whisked a small amount of water and _matcha_ powder in Ken’s cup and waited for the water to boil.

A bright _PING_ interrupted their talk about the commute between Odaiba and Tamachi. “ _Nice to see you again, Kaiser. Will you be making more appearances in Noods’ stream?_ ”

Ken shifted, hesitant. “I’m not usually comfortable with facecam so I can’t say for sure…” 

Daisuke blinked; he hadn’t thought of that. “I kinda assumed facecams were a big part of streaming. I didn’t realise you never used one.”

“You’ve been in my stream before, Da-- Noods.”

“I told you, my real name is fine. And I thought you were leaving it off because you only just got your stream back up and you were testing to see if the parts were up to snuff.” Daisuke frowned. Ken seemed off, and he wondered if it was because of the stream. At that moment, the kettle whistled and Daisuke turned to take it off the stove, pouring the boiling water into the tea cup with the rest of the _matcha_ mixture.

“Do you take any milk or honey?” Daisuke asked. Ken shook his head so Daisuke brought the tea over and placed it on the coffee table. “Here you go, one cup of _matcha_.”

Ken thanked him and took a sip, humming pleasantly. “This is _really_ good!” He enthused, sending Daisuke a sweet smile and momentarily stopping his heart. By the time Daisuke had recovered, Ken was staring down into his cup, brows furrowed.

He frowned. “Uh, is there a problem?”

Ken stiffened. “What do you mean?” he hedged. No straight denial yet, huh?

“You’ve been avoiding looking at me. What’s the problem?” Ken blew lightly on his tea and didn’t answer. Daisuke sighed through his nose. Sometimes, Ken could be kinda difficult, but Daisuke could handle it. He certainly wasn’t gonna blame him for it, it didn’t seem like something he was aware he did.

“You’re imagining it.” There it was, the denial. Daisuke simply raised an eyebrow and stared Ken down. He wouldn’t be the one to back down here because he and Ken both knew Daisuke was right. Ken worried his lip, glancing at the camera. Was he hesitating because of the stream?

Daisuke plastered on a grin and turned the camera to face himself. “We’re gonna take a quick break, don’t go anywhere!” A few buttons later, the “Be back soon!” screen was up and the camera and microphone were both off. Placing the camera down on the table, he turned back to Ken, who was watching him warily. “No more hiding. Please tell me what’s wrong. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable around me. We’re friends, right?” Ken nodded. “Then trust me. What’s up?”

He sighed, tucking his hair behind his ear. “I know it’s really hot today, but you have aircon and cold drinks.”

“And?” _What was he getting at?_

He nibbled his lip a little longer before giving a resigned huff and blurting, “Why are you shirtless? And streaming in this state?” Daisuke blinked and looked down at his bare chest. 

“I’m in my own home and choose to stream how I like, even if that means shirtless.” Daisuke winced; he hadn’t meant to be that blunt. He hurried to elaborate. “To be honest, I forgot I even took it off. I can go put one on, if it’s that big an issue.” 

Ken fidgeted, tugging at the hem of his own shirt before nodding with a small “please”. Daisuke pushed off from the couch and strode into his bedroom, looking through his closet for something light and loose. He settled on an electric blue tank top, making his way back to the living room as he pulled it over his head. He stopped in front of Ken, arms spread.

“Better?” He asked. Ken nodded, though he didn’t relax any more. “Now what?”

Ken flinched and fidgeted. “I feel bad for making you do something you didn’t want to…”

Daisuke scoffed and waved a hand flippantly. “Don’t worry about it, I’d rather my guest be comfortable. I could probably do with turning the aircon up, actually; it’s a little stuffy.” He did so, noting how Ken’s shoulders finally seemed less stiff. _‘Good'._ Sitting back on the couch beside Ken, he asked if he was ready to go live again. Ken hummed agreeably and sipped his tea. “You realise they’ll probably notice the change, right? Want me to make sure no… assumptions are made?” Daisuke asked.

Ken stared blankly for a moment before his face flushed scarlet and he hid behind his hair. “I don’t mind,” he mumbled. _“Cute_ … _”_

Shaking that thought away ( _it’s too early to be crushing on him, dammit!_ ), Daisuke reached for the camera and flicked the stream back on, removing the “BRB” screen and waving. “We’re back! Sorry for the disruption, some things are better saved for off-camera.” He winked cheekily. As he’d predicted, the chat exploded with comments about him suddenly acquiring a shirt, as well as suggestive comments about how much they’d pay for him to remove it again. Daisuke rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “The shirt stays on, y’all. Gotta be decent for the company~” He sent Ken a playful smirk, mentally cheering when his blush returned with a vengeance.

_PING_

“ _Ooh-la-la, someone seems shy around shirtless guys. You guys have something to tell us?_ ”

Daisuke cackled. “I warned you, Kaiser.” 

Ken pulled a face behind his hair, which Daisuke was sure the camera wouldn’t pick up; his hair was so thick and glossy… _‘Focus, Daisuke!’_ he mentally chided himself. “Well done on predicting the obvious, Daisuke.” He drawled, giving him a lazy smirk. _‘Fuck, I’m in deep…’_

Pulling himself together, Daisuke chuckled. “Fair point.”

They chatted about everything from the weather and their summer plans to how Ken’s PC building had gone and when he thought he’d be able to start streaming seriously again, until Daisuke decided to end his stream before his camera gave out from the unbearable heat. Ken stayed for dinner before heading home with a polite bow and a “ _t_ _hank you for having me_ ”. Once he was out of sight, Daisuke swung the front door shut and leaned back against it, scrubbing his face and hair with his hands.

So much for “too early”; he was totally gone.


	2. In the Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ken held his cards up to his chin, wondering how on Earth he’d been wrangled into this mess. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a relaxed get-together for Christmas, meeting all of Daisuke’s friends and introducing his own to them. There was a big meal at a homely restaurant, a leisurely walk back to Taichi’s apartment and some drinks to finish out the night before heading home. Sometime after her second drink, Miyako had produced a pack of cards from seemingly thin-air and declared they were going to play poker. Taichi had suggested a… different version of the game and Daisuke, already halfway through his third beer, had declared that he “HAD to stream this” and asked if everyone was okay with it. All his friends, used to his shenanigans by now, had agreed, and Miyako was certainly enthusiastic."
> 
> In which Ken makes a startling revelation (well, startling for him, at least)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear right now, I have NO IDEA how to actually play poker. I have google and the peeps over on the DaiKen discord server to thank for all the help <3
> 
> This chapter is also pretty short, only about 1000 words. Don't worry, I've only just finished part five and am up to 20 pages so there'll be plenty to read in the following chapters :p  
> I also managed to get onto my laptop for posting, which has made it so much easier but means I can't use emojis in my notes :c Oh well, a small price to pay.
> 
> I felt like including a snippet from the start of the chapter was better than having a single sentence as the description lmao.
> 
> Enjoy! As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated <3

Ken held his cards up to his chin, wondering how on Earth he’d been wrangled into this mess. 

This was supposed to be a relaxed get-together for Christmas, meeting all of Daisuke’s friends and introducing his own to them. There was a big meal at a homely restaurant, a leisurely walk back to Taichi’s apartment and some drinks to finish out the night before heading home. Sometime after her second drink, Miyako had produced a pack of cards from seemingly thin-air and declared they were going to play poker. Taichi had suggested a… _different_ version of the game and Daisuke, already halfway through his third beer, had declared that he “ _HAD to stream this_ ” and asked if everyone was okay with it. All his friends, used to his shenanigans by now, had agreed, and Miyako was certainly enthusiastic. 

Ah yes, now Ken remembered: when he’d tried to slip away, Daisuke had dragged him back into the circle; Most of the girls and Iori got to sit out, which Ken understood but was also deeply envious of. The only girl playing was Miyako, and she was destroying them spectacularly - she’d only lost one hand, and thus a single sock, while most of the boys had lost at _least_ three articles of clothing each… Ken himself included. Although, one person among them was decidedly less lucky-

“ _GODDAMN IT, NOT AGAIN!!!_ ” Ah, there it was. Yet another round in which Daisuke had lost by a landslide. He was already missing 6 pieces of clothing - now 7, as he removed his vest. Ken felt kinda bad for him as he showed his own hand (considerably better than Daisuke’s). The other players were all laughing loudly, the noise a little overwhelming. When he looked back at Daisuke across the table, he was surprised to see him watching Ken with a small frown. Seeing he had his attention, Daisuke tipped his head a little. _‘Oh, my shoulders are all tense'_. Forcing himself to relax, he sent Daisuke a reassuring smile. He didn’t look convinced.

“Want another drink, Ken- _kun_?” He jolted at Hikari’s soft voice, turning to face her. “Are you okay? You seemed pretty tense just now.” So she’d noticed too.

“I’m fine,” Ken replied quietly. “Just not used to so much noise, is all.” Hikari made a sympathetic sound and took the empty can Ken offered. “Just some water for now, please.”

She nodded. “You live pretty far away so you don’t wanna go back drunk, huh?” Ken shook his head and was about to explain that he was staying with Daisuke tonight when someone smacked the table beside him, startling him.

“Come on, Ken! Pick up your cards and make your move!” Taichi laughed boisterously and took a long swig from his beer. Tension returning, Ken did as he was told, examining his cards thoughtfully. Someone had already bet but his hand could be better… 

Ken decided to swap a couple of his lower cards for another two from the deck, examining his hand before sighing silently in resignation. The game went around the table, everyone calling the current bet. Koushirou raised the bet, Yamato and Miyako calling his bluff. This turned out to be a mistake, as Koushirou had a Straight Flush. Luckily for them, Ken had the worst hand by far: a measly Pair. The table erupted into raucous cheers. Grumbling, he reached back and grabbed the neck of his jumper, pulling it over his head and laying it over the back of his chair, straightening his button-up shirt. As he was fixing his hair, Hikari returned with his water and he gave her a grateful smile as he accepted it.

The next couple of hands were good enough that Ken didn’t have to lose anything else - Miyako and Takeru were the next two to lose. The following round looked good, too; Ken had Four of a Kind - not the best hand, but likely safe. Betting finished, they all showed their hands at the end of the round. Koushirou had a Full House, Yamato and Miyako also had Four of a Kind, Takeru had a Straight Flush and Jou had a Royal Flush. Which left Daisuke…

...who had three of a kind.

“FUCK!” He wailed, everyone laughing as he lamented his bad luck. Several _PING_ s sounded; clearly, the chat was also pleased, although Daisuke had turned off text-to-speech messages. He only had his t-shirt, his trousers and, by extension, his underwear left. The other players started banging on the table, a chant of _STRIP, STRIP, STRIP_ starting up. Ken felt bad for Daisuke, who deflated with a baleful glare at his losing hand before reaching up and grasping his t-shirt collar. He whipped it off and tossed it to the floor, pouting as he asked for another beer. The cards were being dealt once more. Ken, however, was too distracted to notice.

_‘I didn’t know he was that well-built…'_ the thought flitted across his mind as he stared at Daisuke’s chest, his skin tan and smooth. He had goosebumps from the chill breeze drifting through the barely-open window, his arm muscles rippling as he cracked open his fresh can of beer, tipping his head back for a deep drink and drawing Ken’s eyes to the long column of his neck. _‘I wonder how soft his skin is…? I wanna touch him so bad... Would he let me?’_

Ken’s thoughts screeched to a halt, eyes widening. _‘Wait, what???’_ He hadn’t just thought that, right? He hadn’t!

Face flushing deeply, Ken stood and declared he was dipping out, spinning on his heel and heading for the bathroom. A series of questions followed him but he couldn’t hear them over the loud, screeching alarm bells going off in his head. Shutting the door, he leaned against the sink and looked into the mirror. His face was flushed, pupils dilated, head spinning as he went over what just happened, examining it from every angle and coming to the same conclusion every time.

He pressed his forehead to the mirror and groaned. “Fuck me…”

He had definitely fallen for Daisuke.


	3. Push and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited and much-anticipated beach trip is here and Daisuke was so glad Ken had agreed to come.
> 
> Now if only he could stop getting distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at chapter names, I'm sorry ;A;  
> I only just realised that Chapter 2 doesn't have a proper title so I'll need to update that.
> 
> On the plus side, I finished this 5+1 last night so I'll be moving on to writing other stories while I post chapters for this. :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one~ <3

The sun beat down as the two of them worked on setting up their place on the sandy beach. The umbrella had been the first to go up, Daisuke wanting to set up his vlogging camera as soon as he could. It stood on a tripod in the shade between their towels, the stream already live and full of people. He’d announced this beach trip a few weeks back and his viewers had all been buzzing with anticipation ever since. Now that it was finally the day, they had shown up in droves and the questions and donations were pouring in.

_ PING _

_ “Will you be swimming today?” _

_ PING _

_ “Did you bring plenty of water? Don’t want you two getting heat stroke!” _

_ PING _

_ “When’re the shirts coming off? *winky face*” _

Daisuke chuckled and answered as many as he could, though he skipped the more suggestive ones if only to spare Ken’s sanity. He’d already had his reservations about vlogging the trip, after all. Ken himself was sitting on one of the towels, knees held to his chest and chin resting atop them, eyes closed against the cool breeze.  _ ‘God, he’s so gorgeous…’ _ Daisuke pushed that thought away for now and settled on the other towel, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as he breathed in deep. The smell of the ocean was always so soothing to him, even when there were dozens of kids running around and screaming at the tops of their lungs. As it were, they’d picked a more secluded section of the beach so the stream wouldn’t be disrupted. Feeling eyes on him, Daisuke lolled his head to look back, seemingly startling Ken. 

“S’up?” he drawled, a serene smile in place. Ken shook his head and turned back to face the ocean, gaze distant but troubled. Daisuke frowned but decided against pushing it for the time being, content to sit in companionable silence. When he felt Ken’s gaze on him again, he sat up straighter and stared back. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No.” Ken murmured. He sighed and shifted into a cross-legged position. “How long did you say we’d be here again?”

Daisuke scoffed. “We just got here! You don’t wanna leave already, do you?” 

Ken shook his head, puffing some strands of hair out of his eyes. “No, just wanted to make sure I know what train to get, if I wanted to grab something to eat, that kind of stuff.” 

Daisuke sighed. “You’re too rigid! We gotta get you some spontaneous-ness!”

“Spontaneity,” Ken corrected. “And I prefer having a plan as opposed to ‘ _ winging it _ ’, as you would say.” He gave Daisuke a sly smirk, sending his heart racing.

“Pfft, you knew what I meant. And I guess it makes sense for you to want a plan, Mr. World Record Speedrunner.” Ken blushed and ducked his head at the praise, and Daisuke grinned. He was so cute when he was shy.

_ PING _

_ “You two are so cute together! less-than-three.”  _

Daisuke stiffened and sent the camera a pointed look before glancing at Ken, who had buried his face in his arms. An awkward silence settled over them and Daisuke mentally cursed whoever had made that donation. He wasn’t sure how it had happened - he must’ve been too obvious - but their viewers had started “ _ shipping _ ” them together, making such comments fairly often. It almost always ruined whatever moment the two were in. Daisuke felt horrible about having dragged Ken into this, since he was obviously embarrassed and put-off by the comments. There wasn’t anything either of them could do about it now, though; the “ _ ship _ ” had sailed long ago.

“I’m gonna go for a swim,” Daisuke piped up. “You coming?”

Ken shook his head. “I’ll stay and watch our things.” 

Daisuke shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He turned back to the waves, taking a deep breath before reaching up and pulling his shirt off. The donation rate ticked up considerably but Daisuke ignored it. Tossing the shirt down on his towel, he did a few warm-up stretches before sending Ken a wave and a sly wink, setting off at a light jog towards the water’s edge. After testing the water - it was just cool enough, not too rough either - he waded out to his knees and lowered himself into a squat. The cold was a shock to his system but he acclimated quickly enough and shifted so he was floating on his back. Like this, with the sun warming his face and the water cooling his back, he could relax and let himself think.

Things had been off between him and Ken for a while now. He wanted to say it’d only been for a few weeks, but he knew better than that. Ever since that Christmas party with all their friends, Ken had been skittish and on edge around him. It had been worse the first week or so following the get-together and, thankfully, things had eased since then. But whenever one of those donations came in, or when they were forced into each others’ personal spaces, Ken would freak out and start putting distance between them again. It was really starting to worry Daisuke, and he was considering staging some kind of intervention or something because this was getting out of hand. The question was, how did he approach Ken about the subject without him making excuses and scarpering? He’d been trying to think of a way but nothing had seemed right so far. It didn’t look like today would yield any ideas either. Heaving a sigh, Daisuke moved to stand up-

Only to find there was no ground beneath him.

Flailing in surprise, he slipped under the water in his panic. Forcing himself to stop, he reoriented himself and swam up to the surface, gulping in a huge breath once he breached it. He whipped his head around trying to find the beach and where he’d come from… There!

How did he get swept out so far?! 

Cold fear spread through his chest like ice, even as he propelled himself back towards the shore. That’s when he discovered what had caused this - he’d been caught in a riptide. No wonder that section of the beach was nearly empty. He worked to calm his breathing; it would do him no good to panic out here. He racked his brain, trying to remember what he’d learned in school about surviving riptides. It was impossible to swim against the strong current... Daisuke spotted some cliffs nearby and headed for them instead, swimming diagonally to the shore. After a few minutes, he felt rock beneath him and scrabbled for purchase, using the protruding stone to pull himself further into the shallows until he couldn’t swim anymore, crawling out of the surf, whole body trembling.

“ _ DAISUKE!!! _ ”

He looked up to see Ken racing towards him, face panic-stricken and paler than usual. Daisuke’s arms buckled beneath him, but Ken managed to catch him in time. “What happened?! I was reading when some donation came in asking about you and when I looked up, you were gone! I was looking everywhere for you! I was just running to call the lifeguard when I saw you near the cliff...” Ken babbled, eyes swimming with tears and arms wrapped tightly around Daisuke’s chest. 

Daisuke searched his scrambled brain for an answer. “Riptide,” was all he could get out, voice as shaky as his limbs - as his whole body, really. Ken pulled him into a crushing hug, rocking them both back and forth until the shaking in Daisuke’s body stopped. He couldn’t help but let his eyes slide shut and his arms wrap around Ken, breathing deep against his neck. Ken was still shaking. Daisuke was starting to worry about him when he heard Ken sniffle. Pulling back, he found that Ken was crying, eyes puffy and red and cheeks streaked with tears.

“Hey, hey, shhh…” Daisuke murmured, taking Ken’s face in his hands and wiping the tears with his thumbs. “It’s okay now, I’m safe. I’m right here, okay?” 

Ken laughed sadly.  “Why are  _ you _ consoling  _ me _ ? Don’t we have this backwards?” Despite his words, he didn’t pull away, leaning into Daisuke’s touch with a sigh that made his heart pound. He bit his lip and was about to pull away when Ken opened his eyes and licked his lips, drawing Daisuke’s eyes down, before speaking. “I just… thought you were gone. Thought I’d lost you, without telling you-” he stopped suddenly, dropping his head and pulling out of Daisuke’s hands. 

He let them fall into his lap. “Without telling me what?” He asked. When Ken didn’t respond, Daisuke tipped his head back and stared into the bright blue sky, searching for the right words. He had to be delicate here; one wrong word and Ken would flee, probably even avoid him for a while. How could he word this... Suddenly, he smiled. “Do you remember when we first met? At the café?”

“Yeah, your donators started hitting on me.” Ken quipped.

Daisuke snorted. “Well, I can’t exactly blame them…” He winced.  _ ‘So much for tact’ _ . Glancing down, he saw Ken staring at him, eyes wide, some emotion Daisuke couldn’t quite place shimmering just beneath the blue. Facing him properly, Daisuke breathed deep. “I… I’ve never been one for beating around the bush.” He looked Ken dead in the eye and gathered every last scrap of courage he had left, steeling himself. “I fell for you, that day. I’ve never really believed in love at first sight, and I guess that’s why it took me so long to admit that I had feelings for you - that I  _ HAVE _ feelings for you. I never wanted you to be uncomfortable, I was planning on telling you at some point but after the party, we’ve been dancing around each other for months and I was… Ken?” 

Ken had been watching him silently, face flushing deeper with every word, and now his eyes were shining with tears once again. Great, what had Daisuke said to make him cry  _ again _ …?!

Ken suddenly threw his arms around him, startling him. Before he could recover, Ken leaned in, eyes blazing, and kissed him fiercely. Daisuke wasn’t sure what was going on - had he actually drowned and now he was in heaven? - but he couldn’t resist Ken’s insistent lips. He started kissing back, pulling him closer, closer, until they were flush, fingers buried in Ken’s hair. He tugged at Ken’s lower lip with his teeth and Ken gasped, pressing _even_ _closer_ , parting his lips and moaning when Daisuke slid his tongue into his mouth. _God_ , he was _so_ _attracted_ to this man…

He pulled back, just enough to breathe, and gazed into Ken’s eyes in wonder. Had he really just confessed and then been kissed breathless? He wasn’t sure if he was even awake or if this was all a dream. Ken laughed a little, probably at his dopey expression, and pulled back. Daisuke wanted to pull him close again.

Ken seemingly sensed this. “We’re in public, Daisuke.” The world came rushing back, Daisuke blinking and feeling a rush of embarrassment when he realised he had Ken straddling his lap. He quickly dropped his arms and Ken climbed off him, though he didn’t go far, kneeling down beside him and leaning his head on Daisuke’s shoulder.

“I feel like I’m dreaming,” Daisuke admitted. “Like, there’s no way that just happened. Am I even alive?”

Ken laughed again, bubbly and free and _f_ _ uck, his laugh was so adorable. _ “Thankfully, yes, you’re still alive. And yes, that did just happen.” He blushed a little but his smile didn’t fade in the slightest. It was probably the brightest smile Daisuke had seen him wear in a while. Since the party, actually.

“I’m guessing that’s what’s had you acting so weird lately?” he asked.

Ken ducked his head, nodding. “Yeah, I realised I… had feelings for you, that night. At the party.”

“During strip poker?” Wow, that was an impressive shade of red. Daisuke didn’t know someone could blush that red. He grinned. “Aww, I’m touched! Guess I can’t blame you; I mean,  _ look _ at me--  _ WHOA! _ ” He squawked as Ken pushed him, waving his arms for balance. Once stable, he pouted at Ken. “Rude, I just almost drowned, you know.”

“Fuck you.” Ken grumbled, still scarlet.

“Hmm, maybe later.” This time, Daisuke dodged Ken’s swing, scrambling to his feet and racing back towards the beach, laughing brightly. Ken caught him before he rounded the corner, pinning him the the cliff wall and kissing him thoroughly, stealing his breath away again. When he pulled back, he laced their fingers together and glanced up through his eyelashes at Daisuke. “God, how can you go from pinning me to a wall and having your way with me to battling your eyelashes all shy and stuff in like point-five seconds?” 

Ken chuckled, combing his hair with his free hand. “Well, I  _ am _ a speedrunner.” he joked. Daisuke threw his head back and cackled.  _ This _ was the Ken he’d been missing, the one buried beneath insecurity and shyness. He was cheeky and sarcastic, but also passionate, kind and deeply caring. Daisuke couldn’t wait to see even more of him.

“Come on, we should get back.” Daisuke tugged Ken’s hand, pausing when he didn’t move. “What’s up?”

Ken hesitated. “I… would rather we kept our relationship private for now. I know our fans already ‘ship’ us, but our relationship is new. I just… would feel better, not telling anyone. Not yet.” 

Daisuke smiled fondly, reaching out and tucking some hair behind Ken’s ear. “Of course,” he murmured. “I’d like that, too.” Squeezing Ken’s hand one last time, he gently pulled away and closed his eyes, inhaling the salty sea breeze. With a sigh, he looked to Ken. “Ready?” Ken nodded, and they headed back to their spot on the beach, hoping the camera was okay.

He consoled the chat, letting them know what had happened and that Ken would probably drag him to see a doctor so they could all relax. Ken was busying himself with packing away their things behind the camera, sending sweet, secret smiles his way occasionally. Once they were ready to leave, Daisuke signed off from his stream and he and Ken walked back to the train station. 

And if they walked a little closer together than usual, well. No-one else had to know.


	4. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Daisuke somehow managed to get himself sick, so why doesn't he just stay in bed instead of wandering around shirtless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy update day~
> 
> I have a job interview tomorrow and am procrastinating in preparing lmao pls wish me luck ty
> 
> Kouyou is the changing colour of the leaves in autumn, some people do go on out to see the different colours of the tree. Kinda like hanami (flower viewing) but for autumn. At least, that's what I gathered from my research and year abroad.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! <3

A loud coughing disrupted Ken’s focus and he glanced worriedly at the wall. When he looked back to the screen, he realised he’d gone off-course and quickly corrected himself.

“Only lost maybe 2 seconds…” he murmured, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to regain his focus. This was a good run so far and he needed all the practice he could get if he was wanting to submit a decent time. He wasn’t quite on world record pace, but this was shaping up to be a personal best - the first one in a while. He’d been so distracted recently, but he didn’t mind. After all, he got to go out on wonderful dates with his best friend - his _boyfriend_. Just thinking the word made him want to smile, even though they’d been together for over three months.

He continued playing, almost on auto-pilot (this area was less strict, movement-wise anyway). It was autumn now and the air was growing crisp, but that didn’t deter Daisuke’s date plans. He wanted to _kouyou_ viewing, make sweets for Halloween, try out all the limited-time autumn dishes in their local restaurants; He was a fount of ideas. Ken couldn’t help but smile at the image of Daisuke staying up late to brainstorm date ideas (which he “totally _didn’t_ do, stop looking at me like that Ichijouji!”). Ken had expected affection, sure, but Daisuke’s dedication had floored him the first time he had taken Ken on a date. Daisuke had been excited for the changing season - _think of the possibilities!_ he’d cried, eyes shining.

But with the changing season came the inevitable illnesses. The number of people affected by cold bugs and flu viruses had steadily ticked upwards, but Daisuke hadn’t been worried. Until two days ago, when he’d woken up with a pounding headache and a throat so sore, he could barely speak. He had whined and pouted the first couple of days, and it seemed the gods had taken that as a challenge because Daisuke’s condition had worsened considerably. Which was why he was here in Tamachi, Ken insisting he have someone to look after him. A good call, apparently; last night’s fever had been pretty scary, and Ken was eternally grateful that it had broken in the early hours that morning.

A series of thumps drew him out of his reverie, startling him so badly that he missed a QTE. “So much for the PB.” he sighed, pausing the game (and, by extension, the timer) as it reloaded the event. “I’m going to get something to drink, I’ll be back soon.” Ken smiled and waved at the camera before hitting the button to bring up the “BRB” splash screen (courtesy of Daisuke) and muting his microphone. Stepping out into the hallway, he decided to check on Daisuke on his way to the kitchen. Cracking open the door, Ken peeked inside.

Half of Daisuke’s duvet had tangled in his legs, the other half was on the floor along with Daisuke’s nightshirt. Daisuke himself was on his front, one arm hanging off the bed, his forehead scrunched up. Was he in pain? Creeping in, Ken knelt beside him and lay a hand over his forehead, frowning. _‘His temperature’s up again. That’s not good…’_

He was startled when Daisuke suddenly grabbed his wrist, sighing. “Cool…” he mumbled, nuzzling Ken’s hand. Ken felt himself smile even as his heart clenched painfully. 

He caressed Daisuke’s forehead. “Hey, sleepy,” he whispered. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Daisuke grunted, grimacing. 

Ken made a sympathetic noise. “I was just getting myself a drink, want me to bring you some water?” 

Daisuke groaned, fingers squeezing Ken’s wrist. “Stay,” he sighed. “Don’t go.”

Ken leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I won’t be far, It’ll take me less than a minute.” he soothed. Daisuke reluctantly released his wrist, and Ken dropped another kiss on the hot skin of his forehead. “I’ll be right back.” Pushing up with a grunt, Ken made his way into the kitchen and poured out two glasses of water. He dipped into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, filling a small bowl with cool water. Placing everything on a tray, he returned to Daisuke’s side and knelt beside the bed. “Here, take a sip.” Daisuke did as he was told, slumping back down when he’d had enough. As he’d been drinking, Ken had prepared the wash cloth and he laid it across Daisuke’s forehead once he’d had enough of his water, the other man sighing pleasantly in response. Ken made to stand up, Daisuke reaching for him.

“You said you’d stay.” An accusation.

Ken chuckled. “I didn’t, actually. I’d love to stay and dote on you - don’t give me that look, I mean it - it’s just that I’ve left my stream running. I can’t leave it on “ _Be Right Back_ ” forever.” At that, Daisuke sighed and dropped his hand. Carding his fingers through Daisuke’s spiky hair, Ken smiled. “Don’t worry, I was just doing my last run. I’ll probably be done pretty soon and then you can have me all to yourself.”

Daisuke hummed, lips twitching up into a small smile. “Sorry for being so clingy…”

Ken shook his head. “Don’t be, I understand. Being sick sucks.” Daisuke snuffled and Ken handed him a tissue, waiting until he’d blown his nose to continue. “I have some soup for later, if you’re feeling up to it. Chicken.” 

Daisuke closed his eyes and burrowed into his pillow. “Maybe.” came the muffled reply. With a fond smile, Ken kissed the top of his head once more and pulled the duvet back over Daisuke (ignoring his protests) before standing and going back to his streaming room. Putting on his headset and removing the splash screen, he smiled apologetically. “Sorry for the long break; my friend is sick and I’m looking after him,” he explained. “This will probably be the last run too, I have to get back and make sure he’s okay.” A small _BLEEP_ sounded; a donation.

_“Is that why Noods hasn’t been streaming lately? We’ve been worried!”_

Ken smiled sadly. “Yes, that’s why. He’s probably been too out of it to update his social media; I’ll send out a quick tweet after the stream to let everyone know. I’d appreciate it if you guys would retweet it so everyone knows; I’m sure Daisuke would hate for you all to be worried.” Another _BLEEP_.

_“Will do! Tell him we said ‘Get well soon’!”_

“I will, don’t worry. Now then, let’s finish this run.” Picking up the controller, Ken got back to work. He was in the middle of climbing the shaft towards the Final Confrontation against Natla’s creature when he heard more thumps. He didn’t let himself be distracted; this part could be tricky! He made it to the top when the door suddenly swung open, Daisuke landing on a heap on the floor. Ken whipped around in surprise. “Daisuke?!” Quickly pausing the game, he ripped his headphones off and hurried to his side. “Are you okay?! What are you doing up?” 

Daisuke groaned, gripping Ken’s arms, hands trembling. “Taking too long,” he grumbled. “Impatient.”

“I can see that,” Ken quipped. “Come on, up you get. Let’s get you back to bed.” Distantly, Ken heard several _BLEEPs_ through his headset. “Sounds like everyone’s worried. Which is fair, considering that fall.” Daisuke blinked up at him owlishly, face flushed. _‘Oh, that’s cute-- Focus, Ken!’_ Ken hoisted him up and pulled Daisuke’s arm around his shoulders, planning on leading him back to bed. It was then that Ken noticed Daisuke hadn’t put his shirt back on. He tried not to get too flustered; Daisuke was sick, after all. This was the first time he’d ended up shirtless on Ken’s stream though… Shaking himself, Ken firmly pushed that thought aside - Now was _not_ the time! “You’re not going to get better anytime soon if you don’t keep your clothes on.” he chided.

Daisuke hummed, distracted. “It’s okay, you’ll keep me warm.” he smiled tiredly. Ken smiled sweetly before the connotations of that wording clicked in his head and he felt his face warm considerably. A lot of _BLEEPs_ rang out but he resolutely ignored them.

“Yes, by getting you back in your shirt and your bed.” Ken said firmly.

“But it’s _our_ bed.” Daisuke said blankly.

Ken would’ve facepalmed if he could. “It’s yours until you’re better.” He led Daisuke out of the room and away from the prying eyes of his viewers. “I’m on the couch, remember?”

Daisuke frowned. “You shouldn’t be. Isn’t it uncomfortable? We can share!” 

Ken smiled fondly and squeezed his side. “Once you’re better, we can. Until then, it’s all yours.” He sat Daisuke on the edge of the bed, swiping his sleep shirt off the floor and helping him into it. “I can deal with the couch for the time being.” Daisuke pouted and looked like he wanted to protest, so Ken laid a finger over his lips. “The quicker you get better, the sooner we can go back to sharing, okay?” Slumping in defeat, Daisuke nodded and pulled Ken’s hand away from his face so he could cough. Laying him back down, Ken tucked him in and smoothed his hair back, placing the damp washcloth back in place. He hummed a quiet tune, hoping to soothe Daisuke enough to get some rest. It seemed to work, his eyelids soon drooping. 

A little longer and Daisuke was fast asleep, face relaxed. Ken smiled and kissed his cheek before standing and stretching. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was getting close to dinner time and decided he should probably stop streaming now; the chat would be far too distracted by all that had happened to concentrate on the run, anyway. When he returned to the streaming room, his suspicions were confirmed: the chat was flooded with people discussing the incident. Several were quick to notice he’d returned and started asking questions.

_“Is Noods okay? That fall looked nasty!”_

_“He seemed in pretty bad shape…”_

_“Wah, it looked painful! He’s okay, right?!”_

_“So what’s this he said about sharing a bed? *eyes emoji*”_

Ignoring that last comment, Ken reassured the chat. “He’s fine, he’s sleeping now. I think I’ll end it here and go have some dinner. You all should eat something, too. Thanks for checking out my stream, and sorry for the abrupt ending. See you next time!” With a bright smile and a wave, Ken hit the button to end the stream, slumping back in his chair as he watched as people filtered out, frowning when some people stuck around to discuss what Daisuke had said. Scrolling through the speedrunning tag, he picked a stream to host and hoped they would scarper. They didn’t.

_“Oh, he’s still here! Give us the deets, Kaiser!”_

_“Yeah, you two have been super close recently. Did something happen?”_

_“Duh, they’re totally together! Why else would they share a bed?”_

_“Noods sounded pretty out of it, how do you know that’s actually true?_

_“ MY SHIP!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE THEY’RE TOGETHER MY OTP IS CANON AHHHHHH!!!!!!”_

That’s as far as the conversation got as the viewers were all sent to the other streamer’s channel. Ken ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. That was probably going to be the topic of the next few streams at the very least, and that made him squirm. He and Daisuke had yet to discuss this but Daisuke seemed to know Ken wasn’t ready. He may have to ask his moderators to keep the situation under control. He winced; one of his moderators was Miyako. She hadn’t been present today, but Ken knew she was a sucker for gossip and that, once she saw the speculations in chat, she likely wouldn’t let him rest until she had an answer.

With a huff, Ken pushed himself to his feet. He’d worry about that later. For now, he had dinner to make.


	5. Taste test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke can no longer avoid the cooking stream. Despite his misgivings though, he's excited to make something nice and maybe surprise Ken at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished! Only one more chapter after this~  
> Let me know if you find any mistakes. I tried to edit but Idk if I got everything orz
> 
> Hope you enjoy c: As always, constructive criticism is welcome <3

Daisuke did one last rundown to make sure he had everything. Everything that had required preparation had been done the night before, he already had the rice cooker going and all of the ingredients were spread across the counter, ready to be used. Okay!

Sitting on the other side of the counter, Ken had his fingers laced under his chin and was observing him with a smile. “Everything’s ready?” he asked.

Daisuke nodded. “All that’s left is to start the stream up.” He’d set up a couple of cameras: one stood at one end of the counter and had a wide shot of the kitchen, the other beside the chopping board so the viewers could see his hands. “You’re sure both cameras are connected?”

Ken hummed affirmatively, cocking his head to one side. “You’ve been looking forward to this for a while,” he started.

“So?”

“So, why are you so nervous?”

Daisuke scoffed and flicked his wrist. “I’m not nervous, I’m _excited_. I thought you knew the difference.” A smirk.

Ken raised an eyebrow, not bending. “I do. I _also_ know that you act differently when you’re excited. This is nerves.” Daisuke scowled. _‘Of course he’d notice’_ ... “What’s wrong?”

Daisuke pressed his hands against the counter and closed his eyes, head bowed. “You know what.” he muttered, laughing bitterly. 

His failure to get into culinary school was something he’d been sore about for years. He’d opened up to Ken about it several times, the first being in the cab home after a few too many at a bar. Ken had been supportive, of course, gently chipping away at Daisuke’s barriers until the dam had burst and everything spilled out. That had been a hard time, their first serious argument leading to them both becoming more open with each other. He was glad they’d worked through it and their relationship had come out stronger. That didn’t make the topic any less painful though.

Something touched his face and he startled, looking up to see Ken reaching across the counter to lift his chin, worry clouding his deep blue eyes. Ken searched his gaze before speaking. “I know.” His fingers were so gentle, Daisuke couldn’t help but lean into his touch. “This will be a good test for you, though. We’ve gone over everything at least five times, you’ve done two practice runs - which were delicious, by the way.” Daisuke ducked his head at the praise. “I’m here to help if you need me, but I think you’re as ready as you’ll ever be. Everyone’s been looking forward to this since you met the sub incentive.”

Daisuke sighed. “I know, I can’t keep stalling forever. I already announced the next stream would be our cooking stream, I can’t back out now. Gotta keep my promises.” He smiled wryly.

“You usually do,” Ken murmured. “That’s why your viewers have been so patient with you, they know you’ll get to it eventually. And here we are.” He caressed Daisuke’s cheek tenderly, expression filled with pride. “You can do this, Dai. I believe in you.” Daisuke leaned over the counter, grabbing Ken by the front of his shirt and yanking him forward. He gasped as Daisuke kissed him passionately, reaching up to bury his fingers in auburn spikes. Daisuke groaned low in his throat before pulling back, Ken blinking dazedly back at him with a dopey smile. _Fuck_ , he wanted to have his way with Ken _so bad_ right now-- 

But he couldn’t; he had a stream to run, after all. 

So he took a deep breath and grinned. “Something for you to look forward to.” he teased with a cheeky wink. Ken blushed darker, pouting, but his eyes screamed _I’ll hold you to that_ and Daisuke was already excited for tonight. But first… “You can start the stream whenever.” Ken tutted before reaching for the laptop, one last glance back at Daisuke before he hit _GO LIVE_. Daisuke put on a bright grin as the viewer count ticked up, greeting them all and asking them how they’d been. After about fifteen minutes of just chatting with them, Daisuke clapped his hands.

“Now, I know you’ve all been waiting for this and I’m sorry it’s been delayed - I’ve had some personal issues to work through. I bet you guys have already guessed what we’re doing today.” He spread his arms out wide. “It’s finally time for us to have our cooking stream!” The chat was zooming past at a mile a minute, questions and comments like _what are you making?_ and _Teach us the recipe!_ standing out. Ken smiled as he read out what he could catch and Daisuke could feel his own excitement ticking up, bouncing in place. “Let’s get to it!” 

He started explaining what had already been done - such as the rice - while preparing the other ingredients and utensils. He was just showing them his bamboo sushi roller when the rice cooker beeped loudly. He whirled around and opened the top, scooping the rice into a large bowl and carrying it back to the counter. 

Grinning wide, he spoke quickly. “Now that this is done, we can get to work! I’m gonna be making a few different flavours of _makizushi_ and, if we have enough rice left over, some _tamago sushi_ .” He glanced at Ken, who was sitting up straighter with a thoughtful look on his face, and smiled. He’d wondered whether Ken would figure out what was happening as the stream went and was looking forward to his reaction. He made a mixture of rice vinegar, sugar and salt and cut it into the rice. “Now that this is done, we can get to the good stuff.” He winked and asked Ken to pass him the smoked salmon and avocado. He did so slowly, and Daisuke could practically _see_ the gears in his head turning. After cutting them both into thin slices, he spread a couple spoons of rice onto a sheet of _nori_ and placed the salmon and avocado on top.

He looked up at the camera, smiling widely. “Now for the fun part: rolling it! You gotta use a bamboo rolling mat like this-” he gestured to the mat laying beneath the _nori_ . “-and make sure you spread the rice and place the ingredients properly; too close to the edge and they’ll fall out, too far and you get a big bit of crunchy _nori_ in the middle. Okay, so you lift the mat like this…, curl the _nori_ like so...” He rolled it carefully, beaming at the result. “Ta-da! Perfect roll! Now, we cut it!” He picked up a large knife, moving the bamboo rolling mat away so the long roll lay on the chopping board, and cut the roll into smaller, bite-sized pieces. He pulled out a special _bento_ box and, from the corner of his eye, saw Ken suddenly sit up straighter. He looked up and smiled sweetly; Ken seemed to have figured it out. At least, that’s what Daisuke assumed that scarlet blush meant. 

Ken stood, the bar stool squeaking loudly against the wooden floor. “I need to check my bag, I think I forgot something!” He floundered for a moment before darting from the room. 

Daisuke chuckled and turned back to the camera. “Looks like it’s just you and me, chat.” Most of the chat was a string of question marks. Among them, though, was some laughter and shipping comments. “Keep it kind, y’all,” he warned. “You know how I feel about rude and nasty people.” That seemed to get them in line, some apologising and others making excuses; he’d have to check the chat log later and see if bans were necessary. He’d wanted mods for occasions like this, but his main one had just fled into the bedroom. “Let’s get back to it!” he cheered.

He got to work, making another salmon and avocado roll and a couple tuna rolls before using the rest of the fillets to make nigiri. Ken was always fond of traditional flavours, Daisuke wasn’t even sure where he’d picked up his love of avocado; Daisuke couldn’t stand the stuff, too slimy. 

“Looks like we have enough rice for some _tamago sushi_ ! Just gotta make the egg mixture…” He added water, rice vinegar, _mirin_ , salt and sugar into a medium bowl. “Now, you mix this until the sugar is… dissolved… like this!” He showed the bowl’s contents to the camera. “Then, you add the eggs…” Once the mixture looked right, Daisuke pulled out a rectangular _tamagoyaki_ frying pan and heated some oil before pouring a thin layer of the egg mix into it. He prodded at it a little with some long cooking chopsticks to make sure it was spread evenly. Once it was set, he rolled it carefully. With the roll still in the pan, he added more egg and, once that was set, rolled the first egg roll back to the bottom and layered the new egg around it. He did this until he’d used all of the egg mixture.

“Okay!” he chirped, turning the stove off and pulling the pan away. “Now, we let it cool. While it’s cooling, I’m gonna cut some of this _nori_ into strips about… this wide.” He showed the camera the first strip, using his finger to compare the width. “We’re gonna use these strips to kinda tie the _tamagoyaki_ and the sushi rice together. Not in a bow, though - that’s way too fancy, and also the _nori_ will tear!” Suddenly, the donation sound rang out.

“ _Has anyone ever told you you’re a great teacher? At least where food is concerned.”_

Daisuke forced a smile. “Yeah, Ken’s said it a few times. Says I make cooking ‘ _so easy to understand_ ’. I’m glad you guys think so, too!” He placed the _nori_ strips aside and moved on to the rice. “So! This part is kinda tricky, because you need to have just the right amount of moisture on your hands. Too little _tezu_ and the rice will stick to you, too much and it’ll get too wet and crumble.” He wet his hands and took a ball of rice about the size of a golf ball, shaping it into a rounded rectangular cube. After repeating this about a dozen times, Daisuke grabbed the rolled egg omelette. “Now, you gotta make sure to cut it to _just_ the right width that it sits perfectly on top of the rice. Like so!” he showed the slice of omelette to the camera, lifting one of the rice balls and placing the egg on top. “Ta-da! Perfect fit! Now for the _nori_.” He wrapped one of the thin seaweed strips around the egg sushi. “One down, eleven to go!”

After completing the rest, he placed them along with the sushi in the _bento_ box. Turning to the fridge, he pulled out a plate of _onigiri_ wrapped in cling film and a small container of pickled vegetables and added them to the box. 

He showed the box to the camera. “We’re almost done! Just need some condiments.” Daisuke pulled some over from where they’d been set up. “So! This meal was actually a special surprise for Kaiser. He figured it out and got all embarrassed,” Daisuke laughed softly. “But I need your help, chat. What condiments do you think would be best? I have a few here…” He lifted them one by one. “Soy sauce is a must; Kaiser loves classic flavours. _Gari_ would probably be a good choice, too. But I’m thinking of skipping the _wasabi_ since he doesn’t like spicy things…” 

_PING_

_“Why not do a taste test? You’ve made all this food, we wanna know what you think!”_

“Hmm… Good idea, actually. I wanted Kaiser to taste test it but I guess he’s still checking for that thing he mighta forgot.” 

Daisuke dug through the drawers for a pair of chopsticks and some sauce bowls, pouring some soy sauce, _wasabi_ and _gari_ into their own little dish. He picked one of the tuna _makizushi_ and the _tamago sushi_ (he was perfectly fine leaving all the avocado ones for Ken) and dipped them in one sauce first, then the other, then having some _gari_.

He chewed thoughtfully. “Hmmm… I think just the soy sauce for Ke- I mean, for Kaiser, and I’ll have my own little pot of _wasabi_ and we can leave out the _gari_ -”

_PING_

_“Uh-oh, you got soy sauce on your shirt!”_

“Mmph?!” He swallowed his sushi and looked down, staring in dismay at the brown blotch on his shirt. “Dammit, I _knew_ I shoulda worn an apron! I’m lucky I made it this far…” Heaving a sigh, Daisuke pulled off his shirt and examined the stain closer. “I hope this’ll come out…”

That was how Ken found him when he walked out a few moments later, fingers freezing in his hair when he saw Daisuke. Daisuke looked up to see Ken’s eyes roving over his bare chest. When he finally made eye contact, Daisuke raised his eyebrows; Ken’s eyes were dark, and he bit his lip before beckoning Daisuke over. He turned and strode back into the bedroom, swinging his hips like a goddamn seductress. 

Daisuke was thoroughly seduced. “Since everything is finished now, I’m gonna end the stream,” he said hurriedly. “Gotta go find another shirt; We can’t go out on a picnic like this, y’know!” With a sharp laugh and a quick wave, he hit the _end stream_ button and scrambled into the bedroom after Ken, leaving the chat very confused and his stained shirt forgotten on the kitchen floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The salmon and avocado roll is based on a friend of mine's fave. I doubt she'll ever read this but thanks G <3  
> Phew, quite a few Japanese terms here!
> 
> Glossary:  
> Makizushi = sushi rolls, can have different fillings  
> Tamago sushi = sushi rice with tamagoyaki on top. Usually quite sweet  
> Tamagoyaki = rolled egg omelette  
> Nori = dried seaweed, usually sheets are used for sushi  
> Bento = a lunch box  
> Mirin = rice wine, similar to sake but with less alcohol content  
> Tezu = a solution of water, rice vinegar and salt that's used when preparing sticky foods, like sushi and mochi (rice cakes)  
> Onigiri = rice ball  
> Wasabi = spicy paste made from and named after Japanese horseradish  
> Gari = pickled ginger, usually eaten after sushi to cleanse the palate.
> 
> I may or may not have their argument written up and ready to post after this 5+1 is done... (ó-|


	6. +1. A Little Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately following the ending of the cooking stream, things are getting heated between Daisuke and Ken.
> 
> Until they make a little mistake. Just a teeny one. 
> 
> Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c Enjoy

Ken tipped his head to one side, gasping as Daisuke nipped just below his ear. Hot hands slid against his sides, his stomach, up to his chest, back down. Daisuke’s tongue trailed down to his collar where he paused.

“ _ Yes _ , Dai, keep going-” Ken’s breath hitched when Daisuke sealed his lips over his pulse, sucking and  _ holy shit how was he so good at this??? _ Daisuke’s deft fingers unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it away, Ken dropping his arms and letting it slide onto the floor before winding his arms back around Daisuke’s neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss. His whole body felt like it was burning, a pleasant heat pooling around his stomach. He ran his hands over Daisuke’s bare chest- “Where’s your shirt?” Not waiting for an answer, Ken leaned down and pressed open-mouth kisses along the tan skin of his shoulder; he’d worry about the shirt issue later. Right now, Daisuke was making him melt and he  _ very much _ wanted to keep going.

He gripped Daisuke’s shoulder, ground their hips together, moaning at the sparks that thrilled up his spine. His hands burrowed into Daisuke’s soft, spiky hair, pulling him in for another kiss, rolling his hips again as he chased that high, a deep satisfaction in his heart when he heard Daisuke gasp his name.  _ More, more-  _ “Mmmm-more! Dai!” He threw his head back, Daisuke pressing him back into the desk, angle changing, pressure building,  _ FUCK… _

Daisuke pressed their foreheads together. “That’s it, Ken, just a little more,  _ fuck _ , you’re so  _ sexy _ \--” Ken pushed up, kissing him fiercely, gasping words of devotion against his lips-

_ BLEEP _

Ken’s blood ran cold, dousing the flames in his belly and freezing him in place.  _ “Oh no, please lord, please no--” _

A robotic voice rang out.  _ ‘HOLY SHIT! SO THE RUMOURS ARE TRUE???” _

Ken spun around, slapping his webcam and hitting the button to stop the stream  _ stop the stream, holy fuck-- _

The chair wobbled dangerously at the movement and neither of them were able to react in time to stop the tumble, falling into a heap with an almighty  _ CRASH! _

Ken groaned, rubbing the back of his head. “Are you okay?” Daisuke hissed above him, reassuring Ken that he was fine. Ken flopped back on to the wooden floor in defeat. “I cannot  _ believe _ that just happened! I have to delete the VoD…” Rolling over and pushing himself up, he did just that and prayed no-one had clipped or recorded what had just transpired. With a sigh, he turned to face his boyfriend, who had a very sheepish look on his face.

Daisuke fidgeted. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise your computer was on…” 

“No, don’t blame yourself! We were both lost at that point, I had no idea either.” Daisuke ran a hand through his hair and huffed. Ken tilted his head. “What’s up?”

Daisuke stared at the floor for a moment before meeting his eyes. “We were totally into it and that just completely killed the mood. But we also can’t go out and have our picnic like this…” 

Ken smiled. “That’s okay, we can use the balcony. I prefer more private places, anyway; no need to hide our affections, you know.” He reached out and took Daisuke’s hands, squeezing them. Daisuke glanced up, worry clouding his features. “Really, Dai. I’m not mad. We would’ve had to tell everyone at some point. Maybe not like this, but…” He shrugged, puffing some hair out of his face. Daisuke’s lips curled at the corners. 

“I guess so,” he murmured. “We should probably clean up.” Ken nodded and bent to pick up his shirt. Daisuke wandered back into the kitchen to put away all the things he’s left out. 

Ken sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, staring at how disheveled he looked. _When had Daisuke left all those hickeys...?_ Running his finger over one, he sighed and resigned himself to wearing either make-up or scarves. After fixing up the room, he pulled his shirt back on and, before leaving for their balcony picnic, muttered to himself. “Next time, let’s make sure we use the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Daisuke, you don't know the half of it :3c
> 
> A few extra lil tidbits for you guys: 
> 
> A little glossary of terms here:  
> -senpai is a honorific meaning "upperclassman", denoting someone older/more experienced than the speaker.  
> matcha is green tea. From what I've read, it's usually in powder form, whisked with some warm (not cold or boiling) water before you add the hot water. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong here, I love learning new things c:
> 
> The rainy season (tsuyu in Japanese) typically runs from early June - mid July, according to google 
> 
> This 5+1 is gonna span their early relationship. This is probably set around early August, about one month into their friendship.
> 
> Italics in single quotes ('like this, except italicised') are thoughts, italics in normal quotes ("like this, except italicised") are donations or chat comments. I'm gonna try and stick with this style but I'll probably make a mistake at some point so let me know if you see anything wrong! ^^
> 
> The next chapter will be told from Ken's perspective. Idk if I'll be able to post it tomorrow so it'll probably be up on Saturday. We'll see.
> 
> Thanks for reading~ <3


End file.
